


I love you. A lot.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Confessions, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Laughter, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Soft Natsuki, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: "I think I love you."Yuri's eyes widened, wondering how, just how, she let the words slip out so easily out of her mouth.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I love you. A lot.

"I think I love you."

Yuri's eyes widened, wondering how, just  how  she could've let the words slipped so easily out of her mouth. Natsuki just sat there, open manga in hand, sitting on her knees.

"What?" Natsuki responded, voice quiet.

"I-I- um, well, uh-" Yuri's face heated up, cheeks bursting into a fine shade of red. "You see- I-" She tried to speak, before giving up and hiding her face in her hands. She didn't want Natsuki to see her like this, or anyone, really.

"Hey, Yuri-" Natsuki stood up, setting the manga down on a nearby desk. "It's..." She paused, glancing away. She wasn't quite sure on what to say, pressing her lips together. "It's fine-?" She mumbled, "You don't have to worry about it..."

"B-But-!" Maybe Yuri was blowing this out of proportion, maybe not. "I-" She sucked in a deep breath, "I apologize-"

"You idiot, why're you apologizing?" Natsuki rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Just... Get on with it." She said.

Yuri looked up from her hands, confusion causing her brow to furrow. "H-Huh..?"

"With-With you're stupid confession!" Natsuki blushed, shoulders tense as she narrowed her eyes. "Y'know!" 

Yuri found herself giggling like a dork, covering her mouth. "O-Oh! Okay-" She continued to giggle, trying to control herself.

Soon enough, Natsuki joined in on her dorkish laughter. "H-Hurry up!" She giggled, "W-We don't have a-all day!"

Yuri composed herself in a matter of seconds, "Okay, okay-" She glanced down, hands resting in her lap. "I-I love you... A lot."


End file.
